deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers Battle Royale
Description The four main Avengers battle it out to see who is the strongest Avenger. Interlude S.I.M.O.N: Four of the most iconic superheroes from Marvel duking it out in a battle to the death. Zorro: The fanboys are coming... S.I.M.O.N: Sexist. Anyway, once these guys start, there's no telling who will win. Zorro: He's Sim, and I'm Zorro. S.I.M.O.N: And it's our job to calculate their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would win... in a DEATH BATTLE! Iron Man S.I.M.O.N: Ah, Iron Man. The billionaire playboy. Zorro: Y'know, this guy should be the man of steel, because of the suit and all. S.I.M.O.N: Superman, buddy. Superman. Back on track. Tony Stark was always a child of Destiny. A protege from the beginning, it was obvious his future was bright. Zorro: But when he was kidnapped by a group of annoying ringy terrorists, everything changed. S.I.M.O.N: Implanted with the Arc Reactor, Iron Man created his suit and devoted himself to fighting crime. Zorro: He has once lifted an entire tank, and has TANKed blows from people like Thanos, Hulk, and Captain America. S.I.M.O.N: His suit grants him his powerful repulsor blasts, the UniBeam, superhuman strength, agility, and speed, making a formidable ally and enemy. Zorro: You don't wanna mess with this guy. S.I.M.O.N: Ooh, Zorro, you have no idea what's coming. Captain America S.I.M.O.N: Captain America. The first Avenger. The Super Soldier. Zorro: Cap, also known as Steve Rogers, was a sickly kid. S.I.M.O.N: He always wanted to join in with the army, but with that skinny pile, it was a big no-no. Zorro: Except some dudes called Project Pregnan- I mean, Rebirth, gave him that Super Soldier serum. S.I.M.O.N: Making him the peak human, with enhanced strength, agility, speed, and durability. Zorro: And that sweet unbreakable shield. S.I.M.O.N: A vibranium and adamantium alloy, it's extremely durable, and has shown to block things like Cyclop's force beams, and machine gun bullets. Zorro: Cap has been seen tanking hits from cannons, bullets, and a punch from another similar fellow, Helmut Zemo. S.I.M.O.N: Cap has gone through a lot, and he's able to dish out a lot as well. Zorro: Whoo doggy, get ready for a rumble. Hulk S.I.M.O.N: The Hulk. The Green Goliath. Zorro: Rage incarnate. Gamma radiation pioneer Bruce Banner had no idea what he had comin' for him. S.I.M.O.N: Prolonged exposure to the Gamma rays didn't do well for him, and caused him to turn into a nigh-uncontrollable beast known as the Hulk when he's angry. Zorro: He's tanked hits from people like Thor, Thanos, and Maestro, his alternate future form. He has been seen lifting around 150 billion tons, much more than even Iron Man or Captain America. S.I.M.O.N: He also has a crazy stage he goes into, known as World Breaker mode. It's so dangerous that it gave a whole continent an earthquake. Zorro: You don't wanna get on the bad side of this guy. S.I.M.O.N: You won't like him when he's angry. Thor S.I.M.O.N: Thor Odinson. The god of Thunder. Zorro: Thor hails from a land known as Asgard, and the son of the All Father Odin. S.I.M.O.N: He wields the mighty hammer Mjolnir, which literally means the crusher. Zorro: It can shoot lightning blasts, can help Thor fly, create tornadoes and hurricanes, and do some other cool stuff. S.I.M.O.N: Thor can also shoot the God-Blast, a crazy beam that has killed Immortals and has weakened Galactus himself. Zorro: He is also capable of invisibility, energy projection, and punching you really hard until you feel like you never wanna live again. S.I.M.O.N: This guy was basically manufactured not to be messed with. Zorro: You have said the truth, my android friend. Pre-Battle S.I.M.O.N: Okay, the combatants are set. Zorro: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEE! Battle The four Avengers are standing in a desert full of Rocky peaks and dusty despair. A stray tumbleweed rolls about, and it seems like it's burning from the gaze of the Avengers. Just before Cap can take his first breath... Iron Man flies up, his Arc letting off a squeak of sound. FIGHT! Hulk leaps towards Thor, who was spinning Mjolnir for added speed. Thor instantly flies out of the way, into the rich blue sky. Hulk lands on sand, roaring in rage. He jumps up again, his fist drawn back for a punch. Thor swings his hammer, but Hulk blocks his face with his arms, and his thick hide blocks the blow. "FEEL THE MIGHT OF THOR, BEAST!" Thor flies towards Hulk again. Meanwhile... Iron Man flew towards Cap, who instantly raised up his shield to block. Iron Man grunts, shooting two repulsor blasts at the same time at the shield. Cap blocks them, rolling out of the way. Iron Man turns his attention towards the new spot, flying towards the Captain. He grabs Rogers by his stomach, carrying him up in the air. "You think that can stop me, Stark?" Cap raised his shield and brought it down on Iron Man's back, making Tony grunt in pain. Cap does it again, more forcibly this time. Tony falters, letting go of Steve. Rogers puts his feet down on his shield, and the defensive weapon takes the brunt of the fall. "I got a lot more in me, Rogers." Meanwhile... Thor raised his hammer to the sky, drawing in the force of lightning and making his hammer glow blue and spazz with white zips and zaps. Hulk takes his chance and throws a deadly punch, throwing Thor across the clearing and into a boulder, crushing the stone around him. Thor face is scrunched up into a furious scowl. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT, IMPUDENT SCUM!" Thor blasts Hulk with the force of his lightning, making the Goliath block with his arms. He is being pushed back, desperate to find a good foot lock to put his feet on. Sand blows everywhere, making Hulk close his eyes. He finally tires o it and lets go, being thrown into the ground. Thor spins Mjolnir and flies above him, smirking. But Hulk had other plans. "BLONDIE GET SMASHED!" Hulk sprang up, surprising the master of thunder, and giving Banner the opportunity to grab him by the face and slam him on the ground, crushing the stones around Thor. Thor, however, would not have this. He threw Mjolnir as hard as he could behind Hulk, the squeak of metal ring in through the air. Meanwhile... Iron Man charges up his Reactor to peak state, readying a UniBeam for later. For now, though, he sticks out his arm rockets, shooting two at the same time at Steve. "Oh crap." Steve backflips out of the way of one, but didn't account for the other. He gets blasted into the ground, his shield raised above him and charred sand surrounding him. He had a black eye, and he didn't know how much longer he could do this. He had to take drastic action now. He threw his shield straight st the reactor, dazing Stark. Iron Man felt it stick into the exact place, and floated down, yanking it out and wielding it. Cap takes the chance and jumps up, punching Stark in the face. Iron Man is unfazed, and shoots another rocket. Steve rolls out of the way and double kicks Stark, making him buckle. Iron Man dropped the shield, and Cap picked it up, flinging it at full speed and strength at the billionaire's face. The force of the blow sends Iron Man reeling, and his eyes glow as his voice hardens with anger. "GET READY FOR A WORLD OF PAIN!" Meanwhile... Thor seemed incapacitated, so Hulk leapt out of the way, running at top speed towards Stark. He jumps up, readying a blow at his face. He throws the punch, knocking off Stark's helmet and revealing a bloody and bruised Tony. Stark stares at Cap, who was actually surprised, and blasts him in the chest with a repulsor, throwing him across the clearing. Cap groans, standing up. Hulk punched Stark in the face throwing him down to the ground, picking up a rock and flinging it at him to keep him on the ground. Stark struggled to get up, weakened. Hulk leaps up towards Cap, ready to stomp him out of existence. But a full-force, painful blow to the back makes him buckle in mid-air and crash down to the ground, next to Rogers. Cap was almost unconscious, pushing himself up. Hulk backhanded him, throwing him across the clearing into a boulder, a shower of pebbles covering him. He started crawling, out, but slumps down, stars clouding his vision. "HULK SMASH THOR!" Thor angrily bombards Hulk with numerous blasts of strong lightning, pushing the Green Goliath back each time. Hulk feels his rage go up to the peak. How dare he attack him?!! He felt Bruce's mind fade away completely, and gamma radiation emanated from him, his eyes and mouth glowing. He even glowed a green aura, his muscles bulging to unnatural size and he himself growing to the size of fifteen feet. "What is this new garb, BEAST?!" Thor flies at Hulk, who punches him with full-force on the face, throwing him about seventeen feet, as well as giving him a black eye. Thor shakes his head, realizing he had underestimated Hulk. This new form was too powerful. He needed to take out the other two first. And he would use the Hulk. Thor flew at his top-speed behind Hulk. Iron Man recovers At flies towards Thor and Hulk leaving Captain America still unconscious under the rocks Hulk smashes Thor to the ground and leaps towards him. But Hulk is distracted as Iron Man gets in Hulkbuster suit and the two battles each other. Hulk throws Hulkbuster to the building and shoots Hulk with lasers But is unharmed. Thor summons lightning and shoots both Hulk and Iron Man causing the duo to howl in so much pain. Iron Man is nearly dead as Hulk is wounded and jumps towards Thor but misses. Thor summons the greatest lightning in history and traps Hulj underneath the boulders trying to get out. Iron Man flies towards Thor and Thor dodges Iron Man’s shots and docks underneath and slams Iron Man and pounds him to the ground. Iron Man sends Thro flying away using his ARC Reactor. Iron Man stands up only for Cap who had recovered and seen holding Mjolnir and electricutes Iron Man and throws his hammer sending the golden avenger down. Iron Man who was too weak to stand up met his demise as Cap used the hammer to disarm his iron man suit and performs a thunder on Tony Stark killing Iron Man. 3 Combatants Left With Hulk still trapped, Thor and Cap are both holding Stormbreaker and Mjolnir and decides to fight each other. Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Shyguysaysepicness Category:Season 1 Shyguy Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years